Sanjo Vista
Sanjo Vista(三条蒜山 Vista Sanjo) is an S-class mage, he is not part of any particular guild but is self employed usually taking missions straight from the magic council(though he does not like them). He is famous around the not only Fiore but the continent and he is feared as Sanjo of the Light(光の三条). He is well respected but at the same known for being very lazy, never the less he is a mage people look up to. He is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints(聖十 大魔導''Seiten Daimadou''). Background Sanjo was born into a very wealthy military family(Vista Family), his father is one of the top commanders of the Fiore military and his mother is a normal housewife. Due to both his parents being mages and having magical lineage, he was gifted at a young age in magic, but he never really took it seriously. He also has two younger sisters named Siata and Nana who he cares for very much and would do anything to protect them. When Sanjo was 8 he joined a medium sized guild near his hometown, there he would learn to expand his magical arsenal and utilize his power, from the start the master of the guild recognized his talent and saw him as a prodigy. As time passed Sanjo's growth rate was very impressive and he had the respect of all the people in the guild, and at age 14 he was named an S-class mage. A year later the guild master died and the guild was disbanded on request of the late master, and from there Sanjo would travel the world kicking butt and taking names, word of his legendary exploits would reach the ears of even his grandfather and all around fiore, during this time he would gain his epithet. Sanjo is currently roaming Fiore taking jobs, fighting monsters and having fun. Personality Sanjo is lazy and fun loving, he is not a fan of people who take life to seriously always relaxing when he can. He has a love for fighting people of great power but he never likes fighting weaklings saying "its troublesome and unfair". Sanjo is a calm and collected person who never loses his composure in a battle no matter the odds and likes to end things quickly so he can go back to relaxing. Sanjo has a great sense of justice believing that dark guilds must be obliterating and that evil must not have a chance to take the lives of the innocent. Sanjo also has a great like for Fairy Tail saying he likes their style and that he might join them. Sanjo has a burning desire to surpass Makarov the master of Fairy Tail, seeing Makarov as the ideal mage. Magic and Abilities Though he may not seem,Sanjo Vista is a mage of immense power and skill and uses a variety of magic along with his base magical style. Sanjo's primary magic is Light Magic which utilizes light as a weapon, it has devastating power and is also hard to control since it holds so much destructive. Though he is his main magic Sanjo tries not use unless his opponent is powerful. He is a extremely skilled swordsman a skill he learn as child from both his grandfather and mentor, he uses a saber which he requips whenever he feels the need to use a weapon. Sanjo also knows a variety of fire and Lightning magic techniques. And as a wizard saint Sanjo's power is even more suggested. *'Light beam'- a large beam of light that creates a huge explosion *'Light orb'- makes a spehere of light in his palm and uses it as blast against his opponents *'Light's advent'- one of his most poweful techniques, creates a huge sphere of light that has immense destructive power(can only use 2 in a week) *'Lighting wave'- wave of lightining *'Lightning fist'- engulfs fist in lightning *'Fire Wave'- huge wave of fire